Found
by Inked Thought
Summary: It had begun like any other job, until she dropped down into their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**The creators of Supernatural own Sam, Dean, and most everything else. I created the story line and the OU. Please R&R! I hope you enjoy!**

It had begun like any other job. Sam and Dean had rolled into town in the Impala, cased the town, and found the vampire clan that had been feeding off the people. Just your every day, run of the mill, in and out job.

"Ready to go Sammie?" Dean asked as he slammed the trunk on their stash of hunting weapons. Sam nodded his head in affirmation as he completed his mental checklist of weapons.

"Let's go." They crept closer to the nest-an old farmhouse-blades glinting in the moonlight. Dean motioned for Sam to cover his back, then kicked down the door.

There was a flurry of movement as the vampires inside rushed to defend the nest. The first one there almost got to Sam, but Dean had already swung his blade. The head of the decapitated vampire hit the floor with a dull thud and then rolled way as a veritable flood of new vampires filled the space.

Dean and Sam both started to swing their blades as fast as they could. They hadn't expected so many vampires to be here. They were both killing vampires at a shocking rate, but every time one drooped, a new one took its place.

Slowly, oh so slowly, they started to make their way farther and farther into the farmhouse. They had both made it into the second room when Sam saw one of the vampires hit Dean over the head with a frying pan.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, stepping towards where his brother had fallen, completely forgetting about everything else. He felt arms wrap around his torso and knew that it was the end, for him and Dean.

A shadow dropped down from above next to him, but really what was the use of worrying about one more vampire joining the fray.

Suddenly, Sam felt the arms that encircled him went slack and dropped away as he felt the stinging bite of a blade, the shadow beheading the vampire.

"Get your brother!" Snapped the shadow, and Sam realized that it was a she. He shook off his moment of frozenness. The shock that the person who had just saved his life and possibly Deans, was a girl who looked like she should be in high school or college. He turned to do as she had said and raced over to Dean, who was thankfully still breathing. He swung his brother's arm around his shoulders and lifted him up.

"Runrunrunrunrunrun," said the girl as she appeared by Sam's side, his size dwarfing her, her machete dripping blood. She slipped Dean's other arm around her shoulders, not that it really did much, and together they made their way out of the farmhouse and down to the Impala.

Sam slid Dean into the backseat of the car, then raced around to the driver's seat. He half expected to see the girl sliding into the passenger seat, but the door didn't open.

"Drive," She growled from the backseat as Sam heard a door slam. He stepped on the gas and the three of them hurtled away from the nest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam and Dean belong to the creators of Supernatural, I just created the story line and the girl. Please R&R!**

Dean woke up slowly. Everything about him hurt, especially his head. He could remember some of the nest and a brief, hazy memory of the backseat in the Impala, but that was just about it.

He tried to get up and had a jolt of pain go up his spine and bury itself in his brain.

"Sam?" He called out as he flopped back down onto the bed.

"Sam's sleeping right now," Came a female voice from the corner of the room. Dean focused his gaze and a girl who looked to be about eighteen with brown hair in a pixie cut and brown eyes came into focus. "Please, let's try to keep him that way for as long as possible." Dean sat up and reached for the gun he always kept by his bed, trying to ignore the pain that was making his eyes swim.

"Seriously, just stay still," She told him. Dean did his best to ignore her, still reaching for his gun when a silver knife came into his view. She swiftly drew the knife across her arm. "See, not a changer or a vampire," She told him soothingly.

"How do I know you're not a vampire?" Dean asked, refusing to release any nervous tension. She placed the flat of the blade against his skin in way of answer. The blade was wet and when she pulled it away he could see the tiny droplets of water on the silver. Dean, calmer now that he knew she was human at least, slid back down.

"Alright then, what's your name?" He asked her. She sat down in a chair a little ways away from the bed and reached down.

"Alex, I'm a hunter," She handed him something wrapped in tinfoil, but Dean wasn't paying much attention to it.

"Your a hunter?"

"Yes, now eat."

"But you're like fifteen!

"Eighteen actually, now please eat your burger," At the word burger, Dean snatched up the tinfoil mass and tore it open. He sat their chewing his burger, and watching her play with the knife. She would throw it up into the air every which way and catch it. Again and again she did this, each time her throws getting more and more complicated until Dean had finished his burger.

"Okay then, Alex. How did you get into the hunting business?" The knife came down and stayed down as she stared at him through narrowed eyes. After a few seconds, she went back to throwing her knife.

"Family business, just like you. My dad did it, but I only figured it out when I was twelve."

"Hold up, how did you know it's a family business with Sam and I?" He asked. She reached down again and brought up a book.

"I read a lot," She explained as she gently threw the book at him. Across the cover it read 'Supernatural' in big bold print.

"Chuck." Dean growled, balling up the tinfoil and throwing it to the ground.

"Relax, he hasn't published any more books, but I can be very good at persuasion," She told him, toying with the knife, a slow smile creeping across her face. Dean felt a slight shiver pass up his spine, and he decided it would be better never to ask her exactly what she had done to Chuck. They heard springs creek as San got up from bed and shuffled over to them.

"Well, I can see that you two have gotten acquainted." Sam said. Dean looked up at him, annoyance flashing in his eyes.

"Sam, can I talk to you," Dean said, his eyes locking on Alex's, "Alone." Alex rolled her eyes, but got up from her chair and walked out the door. Dean waited until he heard the sound of the door closing before he turned on Sam.

"Why is she staying with us Sam? You know we work alone!" Dean snapped at him.

"Dean, she saved both our asses back there." Sam told him, moving closer to the bed. Dean slid out of bed and walked over to his brother.

"So? Why didn't you tell her to hit the road? Go back to her family."

"Dean, she's eighteen! She's an adult, she can go and do whatever she wants to." Dean wanted to argue some more, but he had nothing left to argue with.

"Alright, so how are we going to finish off the nest?" Dean asked, turning to their bag of weapons and starting to go through their options.

"Well, Alex has offered herself up as bait," Sam started.

"What!" Dean yelled, spinning around to face his brother, a machete gripped in his hand.

"I didn't tell her yes Dean!" Sam said, "Now can she come back in, so we can talk about how we want to proceed with the case?" Dean nodded, and walked over to the door to let Alex back into the motel room. Sam followed, just a step behind.

"Alright Alex, come back in." Dean said as he opened up the door. She wasn't standing outside the door like he had expected. He stepped out the door and looked around again. Still no Alex.

"Alex," Dean called out, hoping to get an answer. When none came, he turned back to Sam, who was standing in the doorway. "Alex!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything except the story line and Alex. Everything else is the property of the Supernatural creators. Enjoy! R&R please! **

"Calm down, Dean. You told her that you wanted to talk to me alone, maybe she went on a walk." Sam said, trying to rationalize with Dean, who was frantically going through the small pile of stuff the girl had left behind.

There wasn't much in the way of personal items, just a few random books, a few odd weapons, and that was it. Nothing that could tell him where she had come from or where she was going. Absolutely nothing that would tell him why she would disappear on them.

"She left all of her stuff here Dean. Why would she leave all of her stuff here?" Sam asked. Dean whirled around to face Sam, one of her books in his hands.

"She was offering herself up as bait Sam!"

"Yes, and I told her we would think about it Dean, I'm not an idiot!"

"Well then where is she Sam? Why didn't she tell us she was leaving?"

"She's an adult Dean! She doesn't need to tell us anything!" Sam snapped, then reached to take the book out of Dean's hands. Dean jerked back, and a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Both of the brother looked accusingly at the other. Sam leaned down to pick the page up, but froze halfway down.

"Dean, there's something strange about this page." Sam said, studying the paper intensely, trying to figure out why this paper struck him as odd.

"It's a page in a book Sammie, just pick it up." Dean told him, tossing the book back onto Alex's small pile.

"That's it! It's got no words!" Sam shouted as he snatched up the page. Dean turned back around as Sam flipped over the paper. It was a photograph of a blond woman with brown eyes. Written on the picture in black in was written 'Snatcher'.

"Grab her books, maybe there's more stuff like this." Sam said to Dean. The both grabbed the books from Alex's stuff and started shaking and rifling through them. Dozens of lose papers were discovered in between the pages of her books. Once the brothers where positive that they had gotten all of her stashed files, they started to go through them.

They quickly figured out a pattern with Alex's papers. Anything that had been rubber banded together was a finished case, anything that had a small blue tick on the upper right hand corner where notes on monsters, a red tick meant spells of some sort, black where ways to kill. Anything else was about the vampires.

She had gathered quite a bit of info that the brothers had not. One of the pages turned out to be a folded up map of the farmhouse and surrounding land, each part carefully labeled. There was a barn a little ways down the road that had been circled by Alex and labeled 'Fresh Supplies'.

"Hey, look at this," Sam said, showing his brother the map, "What do you think she means by that?" Sam touched the page near the circled area.

"Well, vampires need human blood, yeah? So what if this is where they keep the one's they haven't killed yet."

"Sounds about right, and I'd bet these Snatchers are people who grab people during the day. That would explain why there have been some disappearances during the day."

"Look at this," Dean said, holding up a handwritten list of places in the town, some had been crossed out, "it looks like she's figured out where most of their hunting grounds are."

"So," Sam said as he got up from the ground where he and Dan had been sitting, "Now we wait.

"Wait?" Demanded Dean as he got up as well.

Yes, Dean, wait. We still don't know if she's actually missing or not." Sam reminded him. "We'll wait until the sun goes down, if she hasn't come back by then, we head out and find her."

"Oh, and how do we find a safe way back onto the farm?" Dean asked, annoyance at their passivity coloring his voice slightly.

"Simple," Sam said as he picked up the first photo that had drifted out of the books and handing it to Dean. "We find a Snatcher."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow this chapters long. The last journal entry is a normal chapter all by itself. Anywho, I don't own Sam or Dean, just this specific plot line and Alex. Please R&R!**

Dean was bored. Bored with waiting, bored with sitting around. So he paced, but that didn't help him much and just irritated Sam, so he picked up one of the books in Alex's pile. He figured he would find out why she had chosen these books to bring with her. He got comfortable in his bed, and opened up to the first page.

My name is Alex, just Alex. My last name used to be Baker, but it's not mine anymore.

Dean shut the book quickly. This was her personal journal, her life laid out bare before his eyes. Did he honestly want to go prying? Of course he did, he needed to find out more about this mysterious girl who had saved Sam's life, and his. He opened up the book again and started reading.

My name is Alex, just Alex. My last name used to be Baker, but it's not mine anymore. My dad was a deadbeat his whole life. He was never around, always off on some work related business, and whenever he did have time for his wife and kid, he never spent an time with me. He much preferred the company of the bottle. But he was still my dad, I loved him for all his faults, until just the other day. The day my world came crashing down around my ears. The day I learned he wasn't my father. That my actual father had been some random guy at a motel that happened to get my mom drunk that night. She can't even tell me if the name she remembers as his, is his real one. That was also the day three strange men came crashing through the door and took the man who I had loved as my father for 18 long years of my life. I'm going to find him. Even if he was never mine to completely love, I will find him and bring him back to Mom. -November 12th, 2013

Mom tried to stop me from going out, she said that I wouldn't like what I found out about my almost-father's life. I told her that she didn't get a say in my life anymore, then I walked out the door. I didn't want to leave like this. It should have been a quite affair, filled with tears and promises of return. Instead we yelled at each other and I stormed out the door, screaming about much I hated her and that I was never coming back. Sometimes I hate my temper, it almost always gets the better of me. -November 13th, 2013

Picked up the trail of the men that took Thomas. It seems like they stayed in the motel outside of town for a few days before they grabbed Thomas and drove away. I think they might have been hunters, or at least they sure did act like they were. I wonder why they came for him? Did he mess up one time, and this is the result? Who cares? They had a red mustang, so I'm gonna try and track them down using that. -November 14

It was a stolen car. They got it a few towns over and left it in Nebraska. All my work was for nothing! The entire lead is now crap! Now I'm gonna have to start scanning police waves for any recently stolen cars. They could be in thousands of cities right now doing who knows what to Thomas, and I'm stuck scanning police waves. Great, just great. -November 23

So, I think I may have found them again. They sounds like they're at Oklahoma now, and still moving. I' gonna get over there and pray that this doesn't turn out to be crap like the last one. -November 26

They're here, I know it. I can feel myself getting closer to Thomas every second. I can't wait until I bring him back to mom. Oh, her expression will be priceless! She'll have to admit that I was making a good decision in going after him. Maybe we can even be a family again, even though Thomas isn't my dad. Maybe we can learn to belong to each other again. Oh, I'm so happy that I'm so close to him! Those hunters better not have hurt him in any way, or I'm gonna kill them. No one touches my dad. -November 30

They killed him. They killed him, so I killed them. -December 1

Dean stopped reading. She was a murderer, she had killed hunters. True, they had killed a man that meant a lot to her, and if he had been in the same situation as her, would he have done any different? no, he would have killed those sons of bitches. He looked back down at her book.

I was so very angry and upset yesterday. I still am, but it's lessened a bit, I think. I found them yesterday, they had hidden out in an abandoned car factory. I tracked them using the car they had stolen, the factory was the only plausible place they could be in a 2 mile radius. When I went in, the first thing I saw was him. They had tied him to a chair and beaten him bloody. I didn't even realize it was him at first because he was so wrecked. They yelled at him, something about giving it to them before I broke out of my trance and Shouted 'Daddy!' A stupid move on my part, but all I could think of at that moment was that he was alive, and I was so happy to see him, and I was upset that he was hurt and a million other things. They too one second to look at me, then the one that was standing closest to him, raised his gun and shot him in the head. It all happened so fast, too fast for me to react, to even attempt to pull out my gun. I heard this un-human noise coming from somewhere in the factory, and it took me a second to realize that the noise was coming from me. I think I pulled my gun and fired, because the guy who had shot my father dropped. The second guy I know shot me because I felt the blinding pain as the bullet hit my arm, felt my gun drop from my hand. I couldn't believe I had dropped my gun. That was the one lesson my dad had instilled into me. You never drop your gun, under any circumstances. I dived to the floor after my gun as the second guy started after me. My fingers fumbled around the handle, blood loss had already made me slightly fuzzy, so the guy was practically on top of me before I grabbed it. He tried getting me to tell where 'it' was. That's what he asked me 'Where is it? Tell me.' where his exact words. I didn't bother answering. I just aimed at his head and pulled the trigger. His life was gone before his body fell onto mine. I pushed him off of me and ran over to my dad. I cut the ropes that held him to the chair, and slowly lowered him to the ground, his head resting in my lap. I begged him to come back to me, to come back for mom between my tears. I stayed there until after the sun went down. Finally I had to accept the unacceptable, my dad, the man who had loved me for my entire life, whether I was his or not, was gone. I'm blotting the pages as I cry right now, but I need to get this down, my dad's true story needs to be remembered, even if it's just by me. I was supposed to save him! I was supposed to save I'm because I'm a hunter, and isn't that what hunters do? They save people right? So why wasn't I able to save the person who really mattered? -December 2

Dean touched one of the dried tear drops that littered the pages of this entry. The questions Alex asked where questions he had always asked himself, a big part of him wished he knew the answers, so that she could be at peace.

"Dean, come on. The sun is going down and she still hasn't come back." Sam said, startling Dean out of his reprieve. Dean tossed Alex's book back onto her pile and stood up.

"Let's go nab us a Snatcher."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters, just Alex, and possibly Jane Foster. Enjoy and R&R!**

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala and walked towards the police department, their moves slightly hampered by their cheep suits.

"I'm telling you Dean, you shouldn't have gone through her stuff." Sam said to him as they climbed the small flight of stairs to the entrance.

"Dude, let it go." Dean snapped, then turned to the woman working the front desk, effectively ending their conversation. "Hello, miss, we're with the FBI." Dean said as both boys flashed her their badges.

Sam picked up the conversation, "We were wondering if we could get the address of a Miss. Jane Foster." The woman turned around to her computer ant pointed towards the main body of the buildings. Sam looked at Dean, wondering what this meant. Dean shrugged slightly and started off in the direction that the woman had pointed. After another hesitant second, Sam followed him.

Dean asked the same question to a blond woman who was sitting at her computer. She looked skeptical at first, but when Dean flashed her 'The Look' as Sam liked to call it, she complied.

"Okay, so she lives on the corner of Eve and Second Street." She said, then looked up at them from her computer screen, or rather, looked up at Dean. "Can I ask why?"

Dean smiled at her. "We just need to ask her some questions." The woman stood up quickly.

"She's not in any sort of trouble is she?"

"No, we just need to ask her about a kidnapping she might've witnessed." Sam said. Dean tilted his head in goodbye, and gave her 'The Look' once more before following his brother out the door.

They drove over to Jane Foster's house and hopped out of the car. Dean led the walk up to the door, then slammed his fist into the door several times.

"Miss. Foster! Miss Foster! Open up! FBI!" Dan shouted into the door, then slammed on it again.

"Dean, Dean, calm down, we don't even know if she's home." Sam said. Just as Dean was about to go check the garage to see if her car was in, the door opened and Jane Foster stepped out into the sunlight.

"May I help you boys?" She asked, looking between them quizzically.

"Yeah, we're gonna need to know how to get onto that vampire nest undetected." Dean said, his hand slowly going towards his gun.

"Vampire nest?" Jane said, shaking her head, "You guys are crazy. I don't know what you're talking about" She made to close the door on their faces, but Sam put his foot in the jam and Dean pulled out his gun and leveled it at her.

"Oh, I think you do." Dean told her. "So unless you want to have the last thing you see be the barrel of this gun, I suggest you let us in and tell us." Jane Foster shook he head quickly and moved slightly so that Sam and dean could slip into her house.

Once they were in, Dean disarmed the gun and put it away before turning to face Jane Foster again.

"Please, please, you don't understand," she said as tears started to slide down her cheeks, "Please, they've got my daughter." She continued to sob as Sam and Dean exchanged a look, then led her over to her couch and sat her down.

"What do you mean, they have your daughter?" Sam asked as Dean looked around the room. He noticed several photos of a small, blond child, who looked to be about five.

"Elizabeth, my little girl! She was sound asleep when I put her to bed, but when I walked into her room the next morning, she was gone! They only left me this note that explained what they wanted me to do! They said so long as I was complacent, they would keep her alive!" She wailed into her hands. Sam placed his arm around her shoulders and waited for her sobs to subside.

"Look, we can get her out of there, we just need you to tell us how to get on their property undetected." Dean told her. She looked up into his eyes, there was something shattered there, but something hard as iron as well.

"Promise me you'll get my Lizzie out of there?" She asked, and the brothers knew that this was nonnegotiable.

"Promise." They said together.

**Hello again guys! I just wanted to say that the next chapter is almost finished and will follow this one shortly, possibly even by the end of the day. Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter! Please, please, please (don't know how many please it will take to convince you, so just continue to read over the please until you are thoroughly convinced), please review. I adore everything you tell me about my story, whether it be good, bad, or ugly. I want to know how to improve, and everyingle one of your comments does that. So thanks for your support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**See! Another chapter already! I don't own any of Supernatural, only Alex. Enjoy and R&R!**

Dean and Sam stood outside the barn, where the vampires usually kept their victims. Dean shifted from foot to foot and looked around the side of the barn at the nest. The vampires were sleeping, but Dean wasn't sure how long that would last.

"Come on Sammie! We need to get going!" He hissed.

"Relax Dean, we're almost ready." Sam said, waving Dean off.

"Well can you hurry it up?" Dean snapped then moved closer to the door, preparing to break it open as soon as Sam gave the okay. Dean looked back over to Sam, and waved his arm in a move it along gesture.

"Okay, let's go." Sam said. Dean lashed out at the door and the wood splintered. The boys climbed through the wreckage and stared at the cages that filled the entire barn.

"Where is she? Do you think she'll be near Lizzie?" Dean asked, looking into the cage nearest to him. There was a figure at the bottom that stirred slightly, revealing long blond hair, but was too big to me a toddler. He shook his head and moved onto the next one, Sam did the same on the opposite side. Both looking for the pixie cut that would alert them to Alex's presence or the small blond head that would alert them to Elizabeth.

"Daddy? Is that you?" Came a faint mumble from a cage a few feet away from Dean. He rushed over to the cage and peered down into Alex's pale, elated, face. He felt terrible, she was expecting to see her father appear out of the darkness and save her when he couldn't save anyone anymore.

"Sorry Alex, just me." He said. Her face shifted downwards, but Dean saw her crushed look. "I found her Sam!" Dean shouted over his shoulder, then pulled out his gun and pointed it at the lock on her cage.

Realization dawned slowly in her eyes and she dragged herself into the corner just as slowly. Dean pulled the trigger and there was a loud clang as the lock flew off into the dark.

"What's wrong with you kid?" Dean asked as he pulled the door open and stepped in, scooping up Alex into his arms.

"They pumped me full of something earlier, when they were trying to keep me complacent." She said, gesturing to a small puncture in her arm. A small smile crossed Dean's face.

"Giving them hell, where ya?"

"Would you honestly expect anything else from me?"

"Not on your life."

"So how are we going to save everyone else? You can't exactly shoot off every lock and carry us all out."

"Which is why were only getting you and one other little girl out right now."

"What?!"

"We can only save you two right now Alex."

"Dean you have to save everyone!" She shouted at him, before rolling out of his arms. She stumbled a bit as she hit the ground, but regained her footing as Dean reached out for her. "You have to save them Dean! You have to save them because you're a hunter, and that's what hunters do." Dean sighed as he looked at her, her jaw jutting out stubbornly and her eyes dancing in anger. Her felt a pang as he remembered that line from her journal. He may not have been able to be or give her her father back, be sure as hell couldn't deny her this.

"You're not leaving until Sam and I save everyone are you?" Dean asked. She shook her head and his shoulders sagged, "Sam, see if you can find a key, we're getting everyone out of here."

"Dean, I'm not sure we have time for that." Sam said, appearing behind Alex.

"Well we're gonna make time."

**Okay, so, please review! I live for your comments! Do you like where my story is going so far or do you hate it? Everything is acceptable. Please don't hate me thought if I take a bit of time with the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! I hope you enjoy my newest chapter! I don't own the show Supernatural just Alex! Please R&R!**

Dean settled Alex down by the exit and told her to keep watch. She turned to look up at him.

"Thanks Dean" She said, e words a bit slurred.

"Anytime kiddo."Dean said, then turned around to search for Elizabeth. He thought that if the vampires did come while they were in the middle of setting everyone free, he could get at least both Alex and Elizabeth out alive. He went down the rows until he came across the form of a thin girl huddled in the corner of her cage, her arms wrapped around her head as if to protect it from something. Dean squatted down so that he was about level with the girl.

"Elizabeth?" He asked. She jolted up and away from him, pressing her thin frame in the corner farthest from the door.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here to help you. Your Mommy sent me to help you get out." Dean explained to her softly. She looked up at him, her big eyes unblinking before she slowly nodded.

"Found them!" Sam cried out. He jogged over to where Dean was and handed over the keys. Dean quickly matched the number on the lock to one of the keys and unlocked the door. He Handed they keys back to Sam, Then stepped into the cage and picked up Elizabeth. Her arms went about his neck and her legs around his waist. Dean quickly carried Elizabeth over to Alex and set her down. Elizabeth automatically crawled into Alex's lap. Dean shook his head and turned back to the problem of getting everyone out.

Some people had been drugged like Alex while others ran for the hills as soon as their doors where open. They even found one poor man who had died from starvation in the oldest cage. They left every door open and walked back over to the clump of drugged people that had gathered around Alex. As they got closer, they heard a soft crooning coming from the center.

_High in the sky high up there_

_The moon is laughing everywhere_

_She has seen stranger, she has_

_Laughing and dancing way up there_

_High in the sky high up there_

_The moon is laughing everywhere_

_She has seen stranger, she has_

_Laughing and dancing way up there_

_She brings in the tide, sends us to sleep_

_We dream in her light and think awful deep_

_Makes us loony with her mad tune_

_That only comes once in a true blue moon_

Several voices joined in at times, but one kept up the song. As the brothers pushed their way into the center, they realized that the soft singing came from Alex as she held Elizabeth. Alex catches Dean's eyes and slowly gets up, still holding onto Elizabeth.

"Let's get going." Alex said, and stared to walk towards the road. The rest of the drugged prisoners started to follow. Dean and Sam did their best to get them to hurry up as the sun started to go down.

"Move it along, come on hurry up." Dean kept saying, Sam joined in every now and then. After about a minute of this Alex turned around and faced them.

"If you where so concerned about the time, why did you come so late?" She snapped.

"This was the only time we could come to get you guys! This is the only time between when the Snatchers come and when the Vampires like to feast!" Dean snapped right back. Alex looked down, her cheeks flushing, then turned back around and started walking again. They were almost to the road when they heard the door to the farm swing open.

"Damn it!" Dean hissed.

"Run. Run!" Sam shouted.

**Te-he! Cliff hanger! I'm gonna kill someone off in the next chapter, can you guess who? I bet you can't! In fact, anyone who can guess correctly will get a shout out! On a different note, please start reviewing, I really want to know if I could do anything different that would make you happy or anything at all. Oh, and if anyone has a good cover for my story, I would much appreciate it, my pointe shoes really aren't doing it for me. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't hate me, I know it's super short, but this is what I felt like writing today, so deal with it. Hopefully you like the death scene! Sadly, no one attempted to guess who I kill off. Heavy sigh. I don't own Supernatural at all! R&R!**

The group started to move a bit faster, but they were not running by any stretch of the word. They could see the road and the Impala waiting by the side. If they could get to the Impala, there was a chance that they could get out alive, but the vampires would gain fast on their slow moving group. Sam and Dean pulled out their blades and turned to face the oncoming threat.

"Come on guys, we're almost there." They heard Alex call out encouragement to the group. There was a squeal of tiers behind them as the first few vampires arrived on the scene. Sam and Dean each tried to engage as many as they could, but few sipped past them. Screams ripped through the still night air.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Jane Foster's voice came from within the fray. Sam turned around, shocked that she was here. His eyes were first drawn to the minivan that had pulled up beside the Impala. Next he saw Jane Foster herself, going toe to toe with a vampire. Alex next to her was holding off another vampire as the people who hadn't been killed piled into the van. Sam turned back around to face the attacking vampires.

Step by step, the brothers retreated closer and closer to the safety of the Impala. Just as they reached the car, a scream more terrible than anything they had heard that night sounded.

"Mommy!" They heard the shout of a little girl. The bothers turned around to see the lifeless body of Jane Foster hit the ground, her throat ripped out.

"Drive! Sam, Dean! Go!" Alex shouted at them as she grabbed Elizabeth around the middle as the little girl flung herself at her mother. Alex threw Elizabeth into the car, then hopped in the passenger side, scooting herself across the middle before taking off at top speed.

The brothers snapped back into action and quickly followed the van away from the farmhouse, the face of a sobbing toddler staring out the back window.

**So yeah, its short, but tell me what you think about it. Did you feel a little tug on your feels? Do you think I should have spent more time on the death? Do you like Alex's character? Do you want me to throw in any other characters? Tell me what you think! I think my next chapter might be a it longer, but I really don't know. Oh, and I'm still looking for a nice cover for the story and it's sequels (yes there will be sequels and I know how they end and it's evil, so ha!), so PM me or something if you find one you think I wold like. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Not much action in this one, but I still hope you like it. As always, please R&R! As a disclaimer, I don't own anything from Supernatural.**

Dean and Sam pulled into the motel parking lot several minutes before the fan came rumbling in, so they had time to compose themselves. Alex jumped out of the van and ran over to where the survivors were getting out. She stood there as everyone except Elizabeth slowly made their way out. Alex ducked into the car and came back out a second later with the girl in her arms. The second Elizabeth was out of the car, she started to kick and scream.

"Will somebody shut that kid the hell up?" Snapped one of the older men who had just gotten out of the car.

"She's scared! She just witnessed her mother dying for her!" Alex snapped back, as she got pummeled by Elizabeth's fists.

"I don't care! Just shut her up or I'll do it for you!" The man took a threatening step towards Alex.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, running over to place himself in-between Alex and the man, "No one is shutting anybody up!"

"Oh, yeah, watch me." The man snapped. Dean drew back his fist and punched the guy as hard as he could across the jaw. The dude's eyes rolled back and his body slumped onto the ground.

"He was bothering me." Dean said to no one in particular. One of the ladies screamed and rushed over to the fallen man.

"You've killed him!" She accused.

"No I didn't, now get off the floor, we're getting you all home." Dean addressed the last part of his statement to the rest of the group, most of whom still looked half alive. Alex walked over to Sam and Dean, still holding onto the flailing Elizabeth.

"Let me into the motel, I'm gonna see if I can calm her down." She told Sam. He nodded and they walked over to the room. Sam quickly let her in before going back to join Dean.

"Let's leave the Impala here and take them all using the van." Sam suggested. Dean wanted to complain about driving the van, but knew he didn't actually want to drive everyone home in his baby. The brothers gathered everyone together, picked up the guy Dean had knocked out, and put them all back into the van.

They brought the coherent ones home first, then, as others became aware, they took them home. All in all, it took them several hours and several laps around the town to get everyone back where they belonged. They finally made it back to the motel around two in the morning. When they walked in, Elizabeth was sleeping on Sam's bed and Alex was dozing at the base, her back up against the wood. Alex muttered something unintelligible before dozing off again. Sam and Dean quickly turned towards each other and played rock paper scissors for the empty bed, Dean won. Dean crawled into bed smiling while Sam grumbled as he scrounged up some materials to make a makeshift bed on the floor. They where bout out cold within seconds of their heads touching the pillows.

**Thanks for being patience with me, I went through a rough patch and I was just mad all the time. It was really bad for my inspiration, and as a result I just couldn't write anything. I hope this marks the end of that though! The story is almost over because, well, lets face it, there isn't much more I can do. They saved all the people, now they just got to finish what vampires are left and say goodbye to Alex and Elizabeth. I think I might do a sequel, but I'm not positive yet. Please tell me what you though of my chapter or just my story in general! And please, I'm begging you, find me a cover! The pointe shoes just aren't working! Happy readings!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jules Winchester, you are now my new favorite person. No only did you favorite and like my story, you favorite and liked myself, and you also left me a review! So I am dedicating this chapter of my story to you. I hope you like it. As usual, anything from Supernatural is not mine! Please R&R and enjoy.**

Dean woke up in the morning to the sounds of Alex suiting up for battle. She had already decked herself out in as many knives as she could and was in the process of strapping her machete to her back.

"Help me with this Dean." She said when she saw that he was awake. She turned her back towards him, her fingers keeping everything in place until Dean took them from her. He quickly strapped it on and she turned around to face him.

"We should leave Elizabeth here when we go out for the vampires." She said to him as she nudged Sam awake with her foot.

"Listen Alex," Dean started as Sam groaned and slowly got to his feet.

"No." She stated firmly, "I'm coming with you."

"Alex, we want you to get the kid to safety, bring her back to you mom or something." Sam tried to reason with her. She shook her head empathetically.

"No, this was my hunt long before it was yours, not to mention the fact that they got the jump on me, I want revenge." Alex snapped, a fire beginning in her eyes.

"Well, like it or not, you still just a kid, and we won't be responsible for getting you killed." Dean said.

"If you guys try and leave me here, I will follow you." She said as she maneuvered around Sam and started to tuck away some of the dead man's blood she had brought with her.

"How, you don't have a car." Sam said.

"I'll steal one, or just use the van." She said as she turned back around to face them once more. "Face it guys, I'm going back to that farmhouse today." She told him. They knew she had won, but Dean couldn't give up just yet.

"If you come with us to the farmhouse, then you have to take Elizabeth back to your mother and stick with her." He said. She gave him a long, searching look before nodding her head. Dean felt some of the tension go out of his body. The brothers quickly geared up with Alex helping out wherever she was needed. Just before it was time to go, she gently shook Elizabeth awake.

"Hey, my friends and I are going to go punish those people who hurt your mommy yesterday," Alex started to explain, she pulled out the silver knife that she had been throwing around earlier and handed it to the little girl' "If anyone comes in here while we're gone, I want you to poke them with this. Do you think you can do that?" She asked. The little girl nodded her head furiously and gripped the handle as hard as she could. They walked out the door before Dean turned on Alex.

"What did you do that for?" He snapped.

"I wasn't about to leave her unarmed Dean!" Alex snapped back. "This way we can ensure that at least she can defend herself if any of the vampires follow our sent back here."

"You know she's right Dean." Sam said. Dean shook his head and walked over to the Impala. They all climbed in and Dean floored it.

Within the span of a few seconds, they had once again reached the farmhouse, hopefully for the last time. They got out of the car and did a quick check of their gear to ensure that nothing had come loose on the drive over.

"I hate killing things in their sleep, it feels unclean." Ale muttered.

"Tell me about it." Said Dean. They shared a brief smile before the three of then started to slink their way towards the farmhouse. Sam picked the lock to the front door as Alex made her way around back. Sam and Dean tip-toed their way into the center of the nest where the vampires where sleeping. They each took a side of the room and started chopping heads. On the second or third one, a few of the vampires woke up and sounded the alarm.

Alex joined in the fray as the vampires attacked, surprising them for a second with her attack from behind. The vampires did their best to protect themselves, but the previous attacks had significantly lowered their numbers. Dean brought his blade down on the neck of another vampire and watched it sever the head from the shoulders before turning around to face the next one. He attempted to bring up his machete, but the vampire was too close for him to get a good cut in. The vampire was about to take a bite out of him when another blade cut through its neck.

"Saved your ass again Dean!" Alex sing-songed as she spun away, lopping off another head in the process. Dean shook his head and resumed the fight. After another few minutes of battle, the vampires were all dead, their decapitated bodies strewn across the floor.

"Well, then, lets torch the place and be done with it." Sam said. They made their way out and coated the base in gasoline that Dean retrieved from the Impala before setting it alight. They watched the flames lick up the wooden sides of the nest for a few minutes before turning back to the Impala and driving away.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the story is almost over, so please review if you want a sequel! I would still like to change my cover photo, so any suggestions are welcome. If you guys want to see me put in any monsters for the possible sequels, I will take them all under suggestion. See you guys soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The story is finally finished, I know it was short, but hey, that was the length it needed to be so, yeah. Please read and review! I don't own anything about Supernatural! Please enjoy!**

They arrived back at the motel and made their way back towards their room. Alex stopped them from entering when they reached the door however and knocked on it.

"Elizabeth, it's us." She called through the wood before gently opening up the door. A figure flew at her and Dean and Sam both had their weapons up before they registered that the figure had been Elizabeth. Elizabeth threw her arms around the bigger girl.

"I was scared you had left me, that you wouldn't come back." She said into the fabric of Alex's shirt. Alex picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"I will always come back for you kiddo." Alex said as she plopped her down onto the bed, "Now, where's my knife?" Elizabeth leaned over to the nightstand and plucked the knife off the table. Alex gingerly took the knife from her hands, then turned to the boys.

"What's next?" She asked, a smile lighting up her face. Sam and Dean looked at each other, then turned back to Alex.

"Your going to take Elizabeth back to your mom and stay there." Sam said. The smile slowly slipped from her face.

"You promised us Alex." Dean reminded her.

"I don't have a car." She countered.

"Steal one." Dean resorted. Alex glared at them for having that thrown back in her face.

"Fine, give us a few minutes to pack though." She snapped. The boys started to pack up their stuff as Alex gathered everything she had brought with her and crammed it into her duffel. When she was finished, she scooped up Elizabeth, nodded to the boys and walked out the door.

"Do you think she'll stick with her mom?" Sam asked.

"I hope so for her sake." Dean said as he turned away from the door and finished packing his stuff. They checked out of the motel and started on the road to a new job. The dove aimlessly for a day until Sam picked one out. It was a poltergeist haunting in Phoenix, Arizona. They arrived and with only a few hours research, they found the body, salted, and burned it.

"I hate these low grade jobs." Sam said as they headed back to their motel to rest up for the night. They didn't even bother changing before they crashed for the night. Sam was the first one to wake up in the morning, as he started making breakfast, something bothered him at the back of his mind.

Sam finished making his breakfast and turned to wake up Dean when he figured out what had been bothering him. There was a note taped to the back of the door. He ripped it off and quickly scanned it, a smile slowly growing across his face.

"Dean! Dean, wake up!" Sam called, shaking his brother.

"What? What?" Dean snapped, slightly annoyed at haven been woken up so rudely. Sam shoved the note in his face, and went to go grab their duffels. Dean looked down at the note '_Can't get rid of me that easily_' it read.

"Damnit." Dean sighed as he got out of bed. He grabbed his duffle and breakfast from Sam as they walked out of the motel room. They both walked over to the Impala and started to put their duffle into the trunk.

"Where do you think she is?" Sam asked, looking around the parking lot.

"Found her." Dean said, motioning to the backseat window where you could just see Alex sleeping on the seat. Dean banged on the window and she started awake.

"Seriously Alex?" He said as he opened the door.

"I'm not going anywhere." She snapped. They could see the fire starting to build in her eyes and knew there was no use fighting her when she was like this.

"Just one case and then it's back to your family." Dean relented. Sam slammed the trunk shut as Alex yipped with excitement and settled into the back seat.

"Okay, so where are we going next?" She asked.

**So that's finished, but guess what! SEQUEL! Yay! I have decided to continue on with these characters, and they might get an entire season's worth of sequels, or they may not. We get to find out what happens together! Anywho, I hope you liked this story enough to read my next few ones! I figured I would give you a sneak peak at the next story in this story, so keep an eye out for that! Please leave any comments you feel the need to leave, and please, if you have a better cover, I would love to hear about it!**


	12. Sneak Peak!

**Here is my sneak peak of the next story! The first chapter should be posted soon, but here is just a bit of it to peak your interest! I don't think anything from Supernatural is actually in this bit, but just to be save, nothing from Supernatural is mine!**

"Aww, come on babe." The creep purred as he sidled up to Alex.

" What part of no don't you get? The n or the o?" She asked him, mentally preparing herself to beat him to a pulp.

"Both." He snarled as his fat meaty hands tried to grab at her. She slipped out of the way and dropped her bag.

"Well then, it looks like I'm gonna have to teach you the meaning." Alex purred. He let out a shout of rage and charged at her. Alex tried to sidestep him again, but his arm shot out and caught her around the waist. She felt her body become airborne before slamming into the lockers.


End file.
